Royal Daughter of Tyra
by novella2009
Summary: Asanna, a rich princess, finds that her mother doesn't love her, she's getting married to an unkown duke and shipped to a neighboring country alone; all on the same day. What happens when a dashing young servant, who's past is a mystery, catches her eye?
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

I threw down the letter in disgust. I had received 40 love letters and sonnets in the course of one month. Every man from the Garren Islands to the Forrest of Helsoro wanted my hand in marriage. Mama thought it wonderful and my step-father, frankly, didn t care.

My name is Asanna Felice Porparo and I am princess of the land of Tyra. Almost 2 years ago, when I turned 14, my father died of pneumonia and my mother had only just re-married to an elderly king with one incredibly spoiled daughter. The girl s name was Lekia was only a year older than I, but she seemed to think that she was God. The father was better than his daughter, but not by much. He was a complete pig and when he first married my mother, I caught him in the throne room after the wedding counting everything made out of gold and/or other precious metals.

After I had burned the latest letter, my lady in waiting; Esa, entered the room. I could tell by her countenance that she already knew about my newest love note.  
"What is it that he desired this time?" she asked.  
"The same as always." I sighed. "My love, my affection and my money." She laughed, though I couldn t understand what she found particularly amusing. I thought it quite infuriating.  
"I don t understand why you don t let yourself fall in love with one of them." Esa walked over to my place by the fire and started to braid my lengthy ebony tresses. I did not reply. My reasoning was simple. I knew my mother had my best interests at heart and she was only acting out of her love for me and wishes for me to be happy, but I was tired of her trying to marry me off to the richest dukes, earls, princes and knights. If she knew I cared even the slightest bit for any of them, the two of us would probably be married before we could say I do.

The reason why Esa felt entitled to teach me of love was that she believed herself to know everything about the subject. The poor girl felt passionately for a court official, but he was a complete cad who thought of nothing but money and women. More than once, I had seen the official with his arms rapped around the dainty waist of a scarcely clad maiden; the two sharing a passionate embrace in a dark corner. However, I dared not tell Esa as much. Her tiny, loving heart would have been broken.  
"Miss Asanna?" a voice interrupted. "Why, you have not been listening to me at all!" I looked up to see Esa staring down from above me; her brows furrowed in disappointment.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking. What is it you were saying?" I answered, rising from my position by the roaring flames.

"I was trying to tell you that your mother wishes for you to join her in the garden for tea this moment."

I sighed deeply. I did not desire to sit for an hour drinking a sickening mixture of herbs that my mother called tea and listen to her questioning me about my latest love letters. However, I knew that Esa enjoyed being around my mother and I was pretty sure my mother wouldn t try again at the moment to pair me with anyone after my latest failure to please an intended suitor. The one comfort I had in going to see her, was that I knew that she would never make a decision for me.

We soon arrived in the selected spot. Mama lay stretched out on a long, crimson settee; her chocolate locks and cream colored dress overlapping the couch almost to the floor. She greeted us pleasantly and motioned for us to sit down. Then, she rung a tiny silver bell and the maids brought out the tea.  
"I'm so glad you ve both come, dears," Mama said sweetly in her shrill voice.

"Thank you your majesty for inviting us. We were so pleased at the invitation." Esa nudged me. I smiled as best I could and then turned away. It seemed but moments later when my mother s voice shook me out a daze.

"Asanna? Asanna!"

"Uh, yes Mama?"

She settled back down into her seat. A sly expression slowly set in on her face.

"I have the honor to announce that after a long amount of searching," she muttered, tracing the edge of her teacup with a dainty, white finger. I sighed and leaned back in my chair; bracing myself for some tedious oration of a new dress from Holleck or something equally tiring. "I have finally found you the perfect husband."

The chair and I both crashed to the floor.

"W-what!?" I cried. I had sense that my mother had something up her sleeve the moment we had crossed the threshold, but not like this.

"But you see mother, I'm just not the marrying sort," I said, desperately. "Remember what occurred when the Prince of Holleck came?" On this occasion, I had purposely tripped over a loose piece in the cobblestone path and landed in the duke's lap, spilling my tea all over him as I did so. Then my maid tripped on my foot and the plate of burning shrimp she carried landed on the Prince's head. On the morning he had entered our palace, his gorgeous copper locks extended past his shoulders. On the evening he left, he was bald. My elation had no bounds that day and I was going to give the maid a higher position. However, before I could, Mama had her thrown out of the castle.

"Don t worry my dear Asanna," my mother answered; a smug look on her face. "That awful girl won t be here this time to ruin the visit of your new fiance. "

The tears welled up inside of me, but I forced them down. I averted my eyes from her gaze; instead looking down at my tea.

"The man's name is Seoul and he is the Duke of Scarci. He shall arrive in a two days," my mother continued, smiling. "Besides; he is incredibly rich and I'm sure you will enjoy his castle." My head shot back up and I stared at my mother, skeptically.  
"

His castle? What do you mean?" Then, the full meaning of what she had said dawned on me. "You're sending me to live with him?" My mother nodded.

"You didn t really think you were going to remain here, did you, what with our finances as they are? Now as I was saying, he shall arrive in two days and the wedding will take place in a fortnight. Now tell me your mother doesn t love you."

I glanced back up at her, the tears starting to return to my eyes as I realized how she had felt all along.

"I honestly wonder now if you do, Mama," I mumbled.

"Wonder if I do what, Asanna?"

"If you love me."

What kind of ridiculous suspicion is that? From my own daughter even," my mother answered; tossing her head. Her tone had turned anxious; guarded even.

"If you truly love me, Mama, then look me straight in the eye and tell me so."

My mother turned her face to me; her breathing labored. Her gaze remained but a moment before she again turned away; silent. A cool, wet tear trickled down my pale cheek. Then another, and another. I rose, picked up my skirts, and fled the garden. Faster and faster I ran; back into the palace and down the large corridors, until I finally found a small closet. Once inside the dark room, I sat down on the stone floor, put my head on my knees and sobbed.

***

I did not know how much time had passed when I heard footsteps in the passage outside. A moment later, the door was opened and a tall young man stood looking down at me. He had short blond hair and blue-green eyes, and his simply decorated brown tunic gave him away as a higher servant. I immediately rose, wiping the tears from my cheeks and straightening the folds in my burgundy, velvet dress. The young man bowed deeply, a nervous expression on his face.

"F-forgive me, Majesty," he stuttered. "I believed you to be one of the kitchen girls. She's been missing from her task and she hides in here sometimes to escape work. When I heard someone in here, I assumed it was she."

"I m sorry to disappoint," I said, curtsying. The tiniest smile crept onto my face.

"That's not what I...I mean that you didn t disappoint, my lady. You couldn t. I was just..." I giggled.

"I don't believe I have ever seen you in the palace before. What is your name and how many years of age have you obtained as of yet?" He bowed again.

"My name is Kael, Majesty, and I am 18 years of age, only just." I smiled.

"Kael. What a charming name. Now, Kael, I need your help. I am afraid I am lost as to where I am at the moment. I did not stop to look where I was before running here."

"Would you like to me to accompany you back to your room, Majesty?" he asked, holding out his arm. I nodded and placed my hand on his.

As we walked, I encouraged him to tell me of the life he led before he was taken to work at the castle. Kael flushed slightly, and then attempted a smile.

I-I'm afraid that...well, there's nothing much to tell, Majesty." He looked down at his feet. However, I remained persistent.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes," he said, slowly; his face growing dark. "I have a one brother and that is all. Though, there was a baby just after us."

"What happened to it?"

"She died shortly after birth, along with my mother," he answered, curtly. His eyes grew teary and his features tightened.

"Oh, I am sorry, I hastily replied. I did not mean to bring up such a painful subject." Kael's features softened and he was about to respond when I heard a voice call out from behind me.

"Asanna!" Esa's voice rang out. Both Kael and I turned to meet her. As she approached us, her eyes flew to Kael and her expression grew dark. She grabbed my arm and brought me to her side.

"Come along, Asanna," she said. "I don't know what your mother would say if she found you walking about with someone like him." Kael's eyes remained fixed on Esa's face and his own expression was grave. However, before I had time to say a word, Esa started to drag me back down the hall to my chamber. I twisted my head and took a last glance back behind me. Kael bowed deeply. When he rose again, he continued to stare off after me. I smiled before turning round to follow Esa.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it!!! I am re-writing it and this is the edited version I just finished re-writing. I'll be posting the next chapter shortly after and then after that, I don't know when I'll next have a chapter up. Thanks, and please review with your thoughts!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

When we'd gotten back to my room, I wrenched my arm out of Esa's metal grip and twirled to face her, eyes blazing.

"What was the meaning of your inane behavior back there?" I demanded. Esa looked away.

"I was just trying to keep you out of trouble, miss."

"I am perfectly able to do that myself, thank you," I retorted. "And how exactly did my being with that boy classify as trouble?"

Esa was silent for a moment, staring out the window. When at last she replied, her voice was cold and her tone monotonous.

"It is my job, miss, to keep you from mixing with the wrong people. That boy—"

I broke in.

"Is harmless. He's courteous and polite and thoughtful."

"As he should be, to the princess," Esa said quickly. Then, as she once more turned her face towards the window, she continued softly, "But you don't know anything about him."

"Well I…I like him. And what in Taesse's name is wrong with him in your opinion?"

Esa's voice transformed back to its monotonous state as she turned once more to face me.

"Nothing it would seem. He's just—"

"Oh, enough of your droning," I cried out, flinging myself onto my bed and rubbing my temples. "You're giving me a headache and, as it seems you're not going to tell me anything, we might as well end this conversation. Go away and I don't want to see you until it's time to prepare for evening court."

Esa stared at me curiously for a moment, and then abruptly shuffled through the door and slammed it behind her.

***

"The Princess Asanna has arrived," the loud deep voice of the court announcer cried as I entered the grand ball room. At once, the music stopped and the couples froze mid-step. All eyes turned to me and after a moment, almost in complete unison, everyone swept me a bow. I curtsied slightly and made my way towards my gilded chair by my mother's side. My mother's slight smile morphed subtly into an icy frown as I took a seat beside her, but she said nothing; instead staring out at the twirling, laughing couples scattered about the marble floor.

As the current dance ended, I spotted my step-sister coming quickly toward us and she finally landed on her seat beside mine, breathless and gasping.

"Goodness, that was fun," she cried, laughing. I rolled my eyes. "Won't you have a try at it, dearest sister?" she inquired sweetly. I said nothing, and turned my head away. Lekia always tried to sound sweet and loving around my mother and her father, all to make it look and sound like I was the actual problem.

"Well, my dear, whatever is the matter with you tonight? You're not being very responsive," she said, batting her eyelashes at me.

"Leave me alone, Lekia," I muttered. She gurgled.

"Whatever shall we do with you, Asanna." I narrowed my eyes, stood up and crossed the room, taking a seat by a tall candelabra that brightened the dark corner it stood in. After a few moments, I heard a familiar voice above me.

"Good evening, Majesty."

I glanced up to see Kael standing at my side. He swept me a polite bow. I quickly rose to my feet.

"Good evening, Kael," I said, nodding my head slightly.

"And how do you fare this evening, Majesty?" he asked kindly. I smiled.

"Do you know, you're the first person this evening who's actually asked how I am?"

A slight frown came into his eyes.  
"Well, the courtiers can be a bit vain a self-centered at times."

I giggled.

"A bit? They're always like that. Oh, and please don't call me 'Majesty.'"

He nodded and turned to stare out at the various courtiers present. I did so as well, but after a moment, a sigh escaped me. Kael heard it and turned 'round to me abruptly.

"What is it, my lady?" he inquired considerately.

"Oh, nothing," I said slowly. The patient, wondering expression on Kael's face, however, prodded me to explain.

"I'm incredibly bored, that's all."

Kael threw his head back and laughed

"I beg your pardon, my lady," he said after a moment, choking back more laughter. "Please do not think that I am laughing at you."

I giggled again, but realized after a second that I was the only one laughing. I looked over at Kael. His expression was thoughtful and he seemed to be thinking over something in his mind.

"What is it, Kael?" I inquired.

"Would you like to get away from all of this, my lady?"

Unconsciously, I took a step closer to him.

"What do you mean?"

"If you'd like to come with me, I have something I want to show you."

He reached out his arm to me. After a slight pause, I grasped it and started to follow him along the wall until we came to a small door that, had Kael not showed me, I would never have known was there.

"Where are we going?" I whispered as we stooped through. He smiled down at me as he shut the door.

"You'll see."

* * *

**Ok, I'm not sure now when i'll next be able to post a chapter, (a: i have school stuff to do, b: i just finished writing this part and am at a little bit of a block....). Hope you enjoyed it, once again, and please review if you could! Thanks!!**


End file.
